


【利艾】上帝的恶作剧

by Martlet_DLC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 利艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martlet_DLC/pseuds/Martlet_DLC
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 17





	【利艾】上帝的恶作剧

“嘀嗒，嘀嗒，嘀嗒……”

阴冷潮湿的地牢终年不见阳光，只能听见水滴敲打在石板上的单调声响。所以当极轻微的脚步声响起，利威尔立刻就察觉到了来人。

他头也不抬的坐在硬板的铁床上，听着清脆的脚步声在幽长的走廊里逐渐走近。

真可笑，神的子民连叛神的异教徒也舍不得放弃，在他临死前还要用他们口口声声的仁慈来教化他一番吗？

他一想到自己将由这位倒霉的神父教化整整两天两夜，然后不管他是否忏悔都会被送上绞架，一时不知该惋惜自己还是心疼那位神父的无用功。

毕竟，在这种地方待上两天，对他们那些锦缎缠身的贵人来说简直就是一种折磨。

然而对于地下城的异教徒来说，不过是家常便饭罢了。

利威尔不由得想起那个在秘密集会上认识的少年。

他自称是趁家人不注意偷跑出来的，看着就是个贵族家庭的小少爷。

地下城的异教徒中不缺丧心病狂的亡命徒，手无缚鸡之力的小少爷毫不掩饰地混到这些人当中，不亚于是羊入狼口。

于是利威尔把自己的披风送给了他——好歹把镶金线的丝绸衬衫遮一遮，没看到周围那群穷疯了的人虎视眈眈的眼神吗？

小少爷懵懵懂懂地道谢，把自己裹在流浪者宽大而破旧的袍子里，惊讶的没有闻到意料中的汗馊味，反而有股淡淡的皂角香。

是位好心又爱干净的先生呢。艾伦心想。

之后小少爷三天两头偷跑出来，有时也不为了秘密集会，就这么漫无目的的在地下城溜达，披着好心先生的披风——他私自留存了下来，还赠了一件墨绿色的毛呢大衣，崭新又暖和。他总能步履轻快地穿过逼仄的窄巷，一次又一次准确无误地找到利威尔新找的寄居地，在利威尔惊诧的目光中得意地眨一眨眼——看吧，我又找到你了。

利威尔怀疑过他是否被监视了，可哪怕再小心翼翼地辗转藏身，依然会在猝不及防的地方见到艾伦。

“你怎么找到我的？”身无长物的流浪汉直截了当地摆出质问。

“我的直觉指引着我。”暗绿色的眸子盛满笑意，“直觉会指引我找到自己的神。”

然后他们在废弃的采石场中，在破旧的地下室里，在无人的死胡同尽头谈论神与恶魔，谈论自由与平等，谈论财富与尊严、权力与欲望、堕落与梦想，然后交缠着做爱。

男人对他的华服不感兴趣，恶狼第一眼就看中了羊羔的一身皮肉。

不能和同性的陌生人做爱，我贞洁的信徒，那是淫欲的罪孽。

不能跟异教徒脔合，我听话的孩子，那是恶魔才会做的事。

“由爱神高高在上授予的神圣感情，竟然和肉体的欲望不协调的联系在一起，这使我忍不住把它看作上帝的恶作剧。”艾伦笑着说出冒犯神的话语，放肆地骑在男人的身上，柔韧的腰肢上下摆动着，在蹭过敏感点的时候还会神经质地抖动，然后把楔入身体的滚烫欲望吞的更深。

“呵，由生殖的原始需求驱使，病态地迷恋另一个毫无关系的个体，在不知道对方身份的时候就像野兽般地疯狂交合。你把这种东西叫做‘神圣感情’？”利威尔发狠地攥着那团白玉似的臀肉，在上面留下清晰可见的红痕，对准了鼓胀的敏感点戳弄，感受着艾伦身体里一下又一下的紧缩。

艾伦爽的双眼翻白，听到利威尔的话却愣是把自己从性器上抽离出来，俯身跪地，腰线下凹出一个诱人的弧度，不怕死地挑逗道：“这样是不是更像动物交配？”

然后被重新狠狠地进入了，身后的男人带着有些可怕的表情疯狂地抽送起来，干的艾伦腿软腰酥，简直要化作一摊春水，在欲望的热潮中蒸消殆尽。

但哪怕是操红了眼，利威尔依然会小心翼翼的不在显眼处留下痕迹。他会在臀腿柔嫩的皮肤上留下青红的指痕，在肚脐眼和腰窝处留下整齐的牙印，把胸前两朵红樱舔弄到红肿，但不会留下一点可能会露馅的痕迹。

与同性的异教徒交合，不管他是什么身份都足以被捆上火刑架了。

好在自己很快就会死去，死人的嘴不会再说出禁忌的爱情，僵直的关节不会再用力地掐弄柔软的皮肉，小少爷只要几次找不到他，也就会死心地回到原本正常的生活了吧。

但愿他别在说梦话的时候喊出自己的名字。

可他又多希望他能在梦里含自己的名字——

“利威尔·阿克曼。”

沉重的牢门缓缓打开，身披红袍的少年主教恍若天神下凡，衣袍上勾绘的繁复花纹即使在昏暗的地牢里也闪着雍容华贵的光。

利威尔不敢置信地看着自己脑海中的面孔与面前的主教相重叠，那双墨绿色的眼睛与在地下城相见时别无二致。

“愿主宽恕你的罪孽。”

艾伦坐到利威尔腿上，一边亲吻死刑犯先生因为滴水未进而干枯的嘴唇，一边缓缓解开身上的长袍，把白生生的躯体从里面剥出来——他里面居然什么都没穿。

“你疯了！”利威尔把怒喝咬碎在唇齿间，压低声音质问这个胆大包天的主教，“要是被别人发现，你就死定了！”

少年却浑不在意地拉起利威尔的手放到自己的后穴，指引着他摸到里面探出一截尾巴的圆球状物体，轻轻一拉就吐出一颗圆润的珠宝来。

可还没完，一颗接一颗鸽子蛋大的珍珠和棱角光滑的宝石从主教大人体内吐出，仿佛上帝拿了稀世的珍宝打造出这个不食人间烟火的神子——如果忽略少年压抑的喘息声和颤抖的躯体。

身后的穴肉不舍地挽留着一颗颗圆珠，每每被轧过敏感的腺体就会反射性地咬紧，仿佛要把珠串都碾碎绞烂，直至最后一颗——那是最珍贵的一颗宝石，艾伦把它从自己的主教权杖上十字架的中心拆下，清洗干净后放入身体的最深处，用穴肉吸吮含弄了一路，似乎要用他们最不齿的淫荡把高高在上的神权羞辱到极点。

价值连城的珠宝带着湿淋淋的黏液散落一地，热切的欲望把冷硬的铁床加温，早已硬挺的性器代替珠串填满了饥渴的穴道，毫不客气地把每一寸褶皱尽数撑开，把灌过润滑剂的小穴操弄得咕哝咕哝作响。

艾伦一口咬在利威尔的肩膀上，试图堵住抑制不住的呻吟，却没能堵住不断下流的涎液，把一切都弄得湿漉漉又乱七八糟。利威尔再没管什么体位技巧，只凭着本能整根地抽出又没顶，每次抽插都仿佛要把艾伦顶碎了，永远契合在一起。

仿佛没有明天一样。

哦不对，至少还有明天。

对异教徒的教化会持续整整两天两夜，他们还有的是时间。

“利威尔，你信神吗？”最后一晚的深夜，艾伦抱着爱人的腰把自己缩成一团，恍惚地开口问道。

“我不是早就告诉过你了？”

“可我信。”艾伦把鼻尖对上鼻尖，直直地盯着利威尔的双眼，“记得我跟你说的吗？我的直觉会指引我找到自己的神。”

“它指引我找到了你。”

“所以向我的神祈祷吧，但愿他能护佑我们越狱成功。”

一个下贱的异教徒劫持最年轻的红衣主教越狱一事轰动了整个教廷。

他扫荡走了主教住处大量的珠宝，包括权杖十字上的宝石，简直是对至高无上的神的蔑视！

当传令官把封城搜查的指令一层层传递下去之时，一架不起眼的马车将将驶出城镇，向着远处的海岸线驶去。

我把生命献给光明的自由，把信仰献给你。


End file.
